


Googly Eyes

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But they’re young dumb and still crazy for each other, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yang has a dumbass moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Yang goes a step too far with her pranks but hopefully... she can make it up to her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Googly Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tumblr prompt - “Ok, so I realise that sticking googly eyes to their arse might have been slightly disrespectful.“ with Yang as the focus.

“YANG XIAO LONG!”

Yang giggles nervously and stares pleadingly at Pyrrha, who merely arches a brow. “Don’t look at me like that, Pyrr!”

“You’ve been pulling pranks on Blake for the last week. What did you do this time?”

“Noth-“

“YANG!”

Yang jumps as the locked door to Pyrrha’s dorm room rattles under a swift  _ bang  _ and she quickly scuttles to the other side of the room, fully prepared to jump out of the window if she has to.

“Pyrrha, I know that you’re hiding my girlfriend. Please kindly inform her that if she  _ doesn’t  _ want to be banned from our room, then I fully expect her to return with my preferred Starbucks order.”

“... I will deliver that message promptly, Blake.” Pyrrha says, biting her lip as she struggles to hold back a giggle. “I shall play the role of messenger dutifully.”

There’s a long pause until they hear Ilia’s voice pipe up from outside the door.

“... hey, Blake? Did you know that-“

“Yes, Ilia. I know have google eyes stuck to my ass, thank you very fucking much.”

Pyrrha’s eyes snap to Yang and her jaw falls open as Yang gives her a sheepish smile and a nervous giggle. “Ok, so I realise that sticking googly eyes to her arse might have been slightly disrespectful.” Yang mumbles, frowning slightly, already trying to come up with a plan to apologise to Blake. “That… May have been taking it too far. She… sounded actually mad this time.”

“I don’t even want to know how you managed to get close enough to Blake to do that but yes. This is the definition of “dumbass choices”, Yang.” Pyrrha chuckles before smacking Yang on the back. “Now… I believe that you have a girlfriend to placate?”

Yang let out an embarrassed noise in her throat and began to make her way to Starbucks, already wincing. She rarely, if ever, genuinely upset Blake with her antics but, she supposed, there is always a limit somewhere. 

Sticking googly eyes on her ass was apparently one of them.

* * *

“Hey, baby. I got you your favourite?”

Yang says with a nervous smile, placing the green tea and scone combo next to Blake’s laptop on their shared desk. Blake barely responds, her left cat ear flicking towards Yang before turning back to her assignment.

“How was your day?”

“Fine.”

Yang winces. That’s not a good sign.

“You know… other than the fact that I had to unstick a pair of giant googly eyes from the ass cheeks of my favourite pair of leggings.” Blake’s voice is slow, measured and deliberate and Yang just  _ knows  _ that her girlfriend is trying to remain as calm as possible. “And honestly… that’s not even the insulting part of the ordeal.” Blake reaches over to grab her tea and takes a sip, her gaze still firmly locked into her laptop.

“It’s not?” Yang asks cautiously, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “Then what is?”

“No. The insulting part is that she did it while we were making out. The  _ insulting  _ part is that, apparently despite the fact that I was actively trying to be attractive to her, she saw it as a big joke.” Blake’s voice grows tense, her ears pinning against her head and her shoulders stiffening as her grip on her cup grows tighter. “I don’t know. Maybe I was an idiot for thinking that somebody like  _ me _ would be desirable to someone like  _ her _ .”

The last part is uttered so quietly,  _ so sadly _ , that Yang  _ knows  _ that Blake hadn’t intended for her to hear it. She moves quickly, carefully taking Blake’s cup from her hands and kneeling beside her, looking up at her and feeling her heart crack open at the utterly wounded look in Blake’s eyes. “Baby, of  _ course  _ you’re desirable. Of  _ course  _ I’m attracted to you. You don’t even need to  _ try. _ You could wear a goddamn garbage bag and still be the most gorgeous woman that I’ve ever seen.” Yang says softly, her brows pinching in concern when Blake’s eyes narrow at her, as though trying to discern truth from lie. “I mean it. I just… I thought it would be funny and obviously I was wrong. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.” 

“You’re a dumbass. You know that?”

“Eh, I go dumb around pretty girls. It’s even worse when I have one in my lap.

“Dork.” Blake finally cracks a smile, a small giggle leaving her, and Yang relaxes a little. “You still suck.”

“I do. Tell me how I can make it up to you?”

“I… can think of a couple of ways.” Blake murmurs, leaning down to brush her lips against Yang’s, her touch feather light. 

“Yeah?”

“Maybe one… or two ways that involve my bed.” Blake moves to kiss up to Yang’s ear, nuzzling against the crook of her jaw and exhaling slowly against her skin. “And you… struggling…”

“Strugg-struggling? Struggling with what?” Yang doesn’t care how eager she sounds. She knows that Blake’s got her right where she wants her and she knows that Blake knows that too. “What do you want me to struggle with, baby?”

“My sheets… my blankets… and my pillows… as you…” Blake pauses, slowly building up tension before pulling away abruptly and returning to her laptop. “Make my bed for me.”

“I- huh? Wha-“ Yang shakes her head, skin burning and heart racing as she stares at Blake. “That’s it?! You have me at your mercy and you’re asking me to make your bed?!”

“You had me at yours and chose to stick googly eyes on my ass.”

“... okay, fair.”

Blake wasn’t wrong when she told Yang she would struggle. Fitted sheets, Yang decides, are the devil’s work. But when she’s done, she watches as Blake gives her an amused glance, the wounded expression clearing up, before she walks over to her and leans over to where Yang now sat and gently kisses her, humming appreciatively as Yang curls her hands around her hips.

“I’m sorry.” Yang says softly, rubbing apologetic circles into her exposed skin when Blake stands up and moves to stand in between her legs, arms draped loosely over Yang’s shoulder. “It was a stupid joke. I never want you to feel like I don’t want you. You’re special to me. You know that, right, Blake?”

“I know. It’s just… hard not to overthink things sometimes.” Blake bites her lip before cupping Yang’s jaw and kissing her forehead sweetly, pulling a contented sigh from Yang. “Are we… okay?”

“I’m okay if you’re okay.”

“I am now.”

“Good. Now…” Yang glances up with a playful grin, eyes gleaming mischievously. “About that struggle…”

Blake gives out a surprised and delighted laugh as Yang pulls her into the bed and begins to pepper her face in kisses, smiling against her skin as Blake giggles before rolling onto her back and pulling Blake into her side, humming happily as Blake nuzzles her neck.

“You know me so well.” Blake murmurs against her skin, seemingly pleased by the choice to cuddle. 

“Babe, you’re like… a cuddle merchant. The way to your heart is through snuggles… and Starbucks.”

“But only if it’s you.”

Yang feels her heart melt and she’s quick to kiss Blake’s head, burying her nose in her long, dark hair as Blake nestled into her side, determination to never make Blake feel like that again.

And when Blake tugs Yang’s shirt off that following weekend only to burst into peals of laughter at the sight of googly eyes on Yang’s chest? Yang can’t help but join her.


End file.
